Anya Kudō
Anya Kudō (駆堂 アンヤ Kudō Anya) a fighter-game uploader, which suits his often angry, cynical and violent attitude. This attitude partially stems from the deaths of his parents and a sleep disorder which gives him regular periods of insomnia, causing him to have to take sleeping pills most of the time and take up game streaming to get rid of boredom during the night. He eventually befriends Akatsuki, but quarrels a lot with Zakuro throughout the series. Appearance Kudō appears to be a young boy, fair-skinned, with a tough body and short black hair and stern red, baggy eyes. He has two pairs of Huggies (a type of earring) located on each of his ear lobes. His biker helmet is black with a big, red line in the middle and is usually strapped around his neck facing his back. Outfits * Casual: '''He wears a red tank top covered by his blackish-red, long-sleeved, unzipped hooded jacket. Black trousers reaching to his knees and black and white shoes. Both his jacket and trousers have two white stripes on the end. Personality He is often seen wearing a bothered or annoyed facial expression. Anya is extremely short-tempered and often speaks his mind, no matter the person or situation. In most circumstances, he responds to people with aggressive emotions and tones. He often uses his body as a way to express his irritation and annoyance towards someone, constantly grabbing and glaring at people. Although he is shown to have an aggressive manner, part of it is due to his sleeping disorder and his inability to fall asleep quickly, causing him to be aggravated easily throughout the day. Although he has a disruptive personality, he is very caring and softer on the inside past his rough protective shell. History Anya was the youngest in a family of five, with two older brothers. The three brothers had a strong relationship with each other and were always happy. When he was younger, his older brother Kenya, died in an accident due to falling asleep while riding his motorcycle. Anya kept his helmet as a memento from when he was alive and carries it around with him everywhere he goes. He later experienced the same symptoms as his brother around the time when he was in junior high and was later diagnosed with the same sleeping disorder. This caused his older brother Shinya to aspire to become a doctor to create a cure for the sleeping disorder. Shinya is currently on the Tokyo Investigation Group searching for Anya. Plot Facts '''Speciality Subject: P.E Favourite Game: Fighting and Action Games Hobbies: Creating a Secret Base Favourite Food: Anything with Meat, Mint Gum Disliked Food: Bell Peppers Weaknesses: (not too sure about the translation but it's either one of these) Himiko or her with a flash grenade Weapon: Iron Pipe Family: Father, Mother, Shinya (Meddle Brother), Kenya (Older Brother, Deceased at 18) A first-year student at a public high school, Anya’s best subject is P.E. He is skilled in fighting games. He has a hereditary sleep disorder. He is close friends with Akatsuki but is on bad terms with Zakuro. Relationships Akatsuki Iride At first, their relationship was a little rough, but after Paca started putting bell peppers in his food and Akatsuki offer to eat them they slowly became closer. Later they did have a fight because Akatsuki got Anya some sleeping pills from Paca without his consent, they quickly got over this though and their relationship returned to normal.Category:Characters Category:Male